Until we met again
by xAsuFujix
Summary: a classic story about the romance between Ial and Erin
1. Chapter 1

**~Until we meet again~**

_Hey guyz! Been a while my beloved readers. So here's my second Kemono no Souja Erin fanfic. And the second fanfic in Kemono no Souja Erin archieve. Still two, huh. The truth that I thought I'd cry whenever I thought of that. And I'm upset. Still am, in fact. I thought that if I'd start writing one, I could encourage other authors (who's a way lot better than me) who's also watching this anime would write too. But guess I'm mistaken. *sigh* Okay, back to my story. I assume you guys are wondering why I started writing another fanfic even I still haven't finished the previous one. It's because I got this really wonderful idea somewhere and it really fits for the two (which is Erin and Ial). So I immediately started to make it before it would totally slip out of my mind cause I always have this bad habit which is I'm SO forgetful which also the reason that took me to update the previous fanfic SO long. Also, I have a doubt of this title. Somehow it doesn't fit the story, somehow it's a bit cheesy (that it creeps me). But it's the only title I could think so far as I know due to my current low level of knowledge in grammar. Anyway, here's my story. But just like the other story, I want to apologize in advance for my poor grammar. Still, I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Anime: <strong>Kemono no Souja Erin

**Major Pairings: **Ial and Erin

**Summary: **Once upon a time, in the holy land of Ryoza, there lived a girl named Erin. She has the power to control all sacred beasts so the palace used her as a trump card to win over the war. On the other side, there is a soldier called Ial and was very loyal to the kingdom of Ryoza. One day when Ial was taking his free time, he saw Erin and instantly fell for her. However, it didn't go out well because during the war, Erin was killed by an enemy soldier. Ial was very depressed after. Will there be a happy ending for this story?

**Disclaimer: **Kemono no Souja Erin doesn't belong to me but this story with full of grammar errors is mine.

* * *

><p>"They're beautiful, aren't they?"<p>

"Yeah. They really are. They look like some shining diamonds among the darkness."

The two best friends exclaimed as they gazed the stars in the beautiful vast night sky.

"Hey, Ial. I'm gonna join the kingdom's army."

The guy with an expressionless face turned to glance at his friend then eventually returned to its original position. He didn't say anything but he just listened to his friend.

"It's been my dream since I was still little. I want to go to war to do something I can be proud of."

Still, Ial didn't say anything and Kyle continued to talk.

"The Lazal Kingdom is tyrant that they even tried to conquer Ryoza. Ryoza is a tiny kingdom and yet bravely hold its sword up high!" Kyle boasted childishly as he held his hands up. Ial snorted at this and decided to say something.

"You're serious 'bout that?"

"Hm? Why is that?"

"Of course, it's the noble ting to do, fighting to save the kingdom and all. But I think that decision of yours is just like marching off to your own death. That's what war is – death." said Ial without taking off his sight to the night sky.

"If you just slack here and do nothing it wouldn't have any meaning. Whether I come home hero or die fighting for what is good, I couldn't care less. I just want to leave behind proof that I was alive, something that proves I made a difference in this world."

Then there was a silence.

"Listen, Ial. Everyone knows how good you are with a sword. You have a gift." Kyle said with a feeling that he could convince his friend.

"Knock it off. It aint like that at all. I just train for self defense. And in secret too." Ial explained.

Kyle snorted. He knew all along that convincing his hard minded friend was no easy thing to do. So he gave up on it instead.

"Whatever. But it sure is a shame. The kingdom could use a guy like you right now."

"It doesn't care me."

* * *

><p>"Ah,ah. It's look like he won't really see me off. Heh. It's not like I won't see him again either." Kyle smiled as he said to himself.<p>

Once again, he looked backed at his hometown.

"See you again, my beloved town. I promise. When I come back here I would become a person you'd be proud of." grinned as he swore to his homeland.

"Not so fast, Kyle." Some familiar voice interrupted.

"Ial. What's with that getup? You're coming with me after all?" Kyle uttered as he saw his friend with a travel appearance.

"Yeah. I was somewhat convinced by your motivation. And I would kinda miss if you if you're gone, so I decided to come with you. Also gaining a title won't be bad." Ial said while he walked towards his friend.

Kyle just smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Haha. Pretty short. Well, next time I'll make sure it would be longer than this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_I've got nothing to say, so proceed to chapter 2._

* * *

><p>Ial was thrown into the wall causing the materials from nearby to be damaged. Slowly he got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.<p>

"Ial, how many times do I have to tell you? I know you are skilled. I understand why you would want to show off your skills. But you're part of the team now, remember that. You're lone ranger tactics are affecting the morale of our whole battalion." Ial's superior said as he watched him down on the floor.

Ial was now a soldier of Ryoza kingdom just as he wanted. He was taken under kingdom knight 6th squad leader, Hagal. Yet, he still feels frustrated.

"What was wrong with what I did? If I hadn't jump in, we wouldn't have won that battle! You never gave me a chance!" Ial replied shouting.

Hagal didn't answer. But an expression can be seen in his face that he was disappointed at Ial.

"Ial, . . your heart still lacks something important." Hagal turned.

"Huh?"

"You cannot fight for the sake of the kingdom in that state." Then he walked away.

"For the kingdom? Who said I'm fighting for the sake of kingdom? I'm fighting for the sake of myself and nobody else!" Ial said this back unexpectedly.

Upon hearing this, this made Hagal paused for a moment and frown then eventually continued to walk.

"Tch! I'm sick of this!" Ial said to himself as gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>Kyle was laughing loud as he heard the story from his friend. But it's kinda irritating for Ial.<p>

"I see. So you've been scolded by your superior." Kyle muttered hardly able to talk properly due to laughing too much.

"What's funny with that?" Ial glared at his friend.

"No, it's just I didn't expect that to happen to you." Then he resumed his laughing.

Ial had enough of his friend so he decided to go away instead.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Going to take a walk."

Kyle snickered. "Just don't get into a fight, okay?"

* * *

><p>Given that it was night, he was surprised to see so many people out and about. It was slightly chilly but bearable. The wind blew now and then. Some shops still remained open, most almost certainly sold booze. How late do these people stay up; he wondered to himself. His footsteps were masked in the sound of laughing men, giggling women and other loud folks. He let himself become drowned in it, distracting him from any other thought.<p>

"Gah, I hate this hustle and bustle." Ial complained to himself and immediately made himself out of the crowd.

He kept dragging his self for what felt like hours but was truly only minutes. His eyes glued to the ground, but he could see from his peripherals the changing scenery. Wherever his feet were taking him it was definitely getting more secluded. Eventually he arrived into a vast grass field.

"Well, I guess I could rest here." he slowly got down and lay into the soft ground.

As he stared the stars twinkled beautifully on the sky, he could feel a nostalgic feeling inside him. He slowly close his eyes. Yet he could still hear the hustle of leaves as the gentle breeze brushes them. He can feel his consciousness slowly fading away. But suddenly he heard a loud flapping of wings that caused him to jerk up.

"What's that? It's too loud for a normal bird." Said to himself. Then he heard some soft melodies resounding with the wind.

"Harp?" Slowly he got up and started to walk trying to find where the sound coming from.

As he was walking deep into the forest, he could hear the tune getting louder and could feel that he was getting closer to it. But he could hear another sound; the flapping of bird's wings. More fascinated by the sounds, he made his pace faster. Until, he was on a vast grass field but different of where he came from. Suddenly, he heard a loud sharp noise coming from the sky. Ial widened his dark verdant eyes as he saw what's on the sky. The loud flapping of wings was not actually came from a bird.

"Ohju" Ial can only say a word to himself as if he was unable to speak due to shock. He was froze as he stared the giant form glistening as it flew across the sky. Unpredictably, the Ohju flew down and landed to the very ground where Ial was standing. Upon noticing it, Ial already ran away to the area far enough from the landing area of the Ohju. But as the Ohju landed, its silver wings caused the wind to burst and made him to be thrown away.

"Lilan, did you have fun?" a girl's voice suddenly approached to the Ohju as the wind settled. The Ohju answered by making its sharp-toned cry.

"Of course, you did." The girl happily stated.

But out of nowhere, she heard a groan of pain. She turned to her surroundings and found Ial lying on the ground.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" The girl immediately rushed towards Ial.

"Are you okay? Please open your eyes!" she exclaimed while shaking him trying to awake him.

Ial slowly perked up and found himself staring up into someone's eyes. He realized that he was actually staring into a girl's face. A pair of bright jade eyes and shoulder-length grass-colored hair matching the grass he was laying on swaying beautifully as wind blew.

"Uhhm, are you okay?"

Ial immediately jolted up as he heard her voice.

"Uh, Yeah." He slowly stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I didn't know that there was a person in here. Lilan almost got you. I'm sorry." The girl apologized sincerely as she could.

"No, it's okay. I'm not that badly hurt either."

"Really? I'm glad." the girl sighed then smiled sweetly.

"Anyway, who's this Lilan?" Ial asked the girl.

"Ah, Lilan is the name of this Ohju." The girl answered turning to the Ohju.

"Hmmmm. I see." Ial muttered to himself. He turned to look at the girl and studied her a bit. Then he noticed her holding a strange looking harp.

"Do you play that harp?"

"This? Yes. I use this to communicate to Ohjus."

"I heard someone playing a harp a while ago. I tried to follow the tune that's why I was brought here. And I assume that it was you who was playing the harp."

The girl looked up to Ial with a surprised expression then smiled.

"Then, I'm going to play it for you."

"Huh?" Ial was surprised at what the girl said.

"Just consider it as an apology of what Lilan and I did to you."

Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She brought her hand into the harp and started to pluck each strings. Soft melodies came out gently.

As the girl played a lovely tune, Ial couldn't help but stare at her. For just a moment he saw a girl with shimmering green hair and a pair of silver wings the same of an Ohju's playing a harp with her slender hand. He blinked. _What? I thought I saw an angel._ Ial thought to himself.

The tune ended.

"Beautiful" a word came out from Ial's mouth.

"Eh?"

"Uh, no! uh, what I mean is . . the music is beautiful." Ial turned away as he uttered the words.

"Thanks!"

"You like playing harp?" out of blue, Ial asked the girl.

"Yes. I love playing harp. And whenever I play the harp, I can feel that I can understand anything what Lilan will try to say."

"So, you love Ohjus?"

"Yes!" answered the girl smiling sweetly.

Upon hearing her answer, he could feel a little bit of jealousy growing inside of him.

"I really love them. I really love the way I feel when I'm with them."

"I'm happy."

_Happy. Happiness._ Ial fully understands what it means but at the same time he didn't.

"I just want to be with them forever living happily." The girl looked up to the Ohju.

The wind was blowing gently making her hair to move to and fro. Ial merely stared at her.

"Oh no! It's already this late?" the girl exclaimed looking at her watch.

"Uhm, I think I should go back. Sorry for the commotion a while ago and thank you for accompanying me tonight." The girl bowed at Ial before running away.

"Ah!" Ial didn't speak out the words to answer.

"Lilan, let's go!"

Followed by the beast's cry.

"Wait!"

Ial tried to stop her but as Lilan flew the wind busted once again making a cloud of dust causing Ial to cover his eyes.

When the dust was cleared the Ohju already went away and the girl was nowhere to be found.

"I forgot to ask her name."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

** Uwah! I really made it longer than the previous one. And I really hope you liked. Also I want to thank those who read and review my story. I'm really grateful. Then, see you in next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been a while since chapter 2 isn't it?. Duh! I think there isn't even waiting for my updates! There are no reviews even a single one! Still, I hope someone is reading this._

* * *

><p>As Ial entered their quarters, he slowly walked into his room. Carefully opened the door and tried his best not to shut it loudly, avoiding to awake the sleeping soldiers. It was dark inside the room but thanks to the moon light he can still see. He slowly approached to his bed and sat on it. On the opposite side of his bed, is the bed of his friend Kyle, who is comfortably sleeping on it. He sighed. He was so tired that he intended not to bother changing his clothes and immediately fall into slumber. But as he closes his eyes, he can still see the image of the girl she just encountered. He sighed again.<p>

"Oi, where have you been? Did you encounter some problem again?" Kyle who's not actually asleep suddenly spoke with his eyes remained closed.

"Nothing in particular." Ial answered with his usual cold expression and taciturn tone.

"Aw, come on!" Kyle got up and faced Ial.

"I'm your pal! You know, buddy that you can share your insecurities." Kyle insisted Ial.

Ial finally gave up and sighed. He knows more than anyone that he won't stop until he spills it out.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But it's not really a problem."

"Then what?"

"When I was talking a walk, I saw this girl. And then when I got here I can't erase her inside of my mind." Ial just gave him a short explanation. He hates long statements.

"Hmmmmm…" Kyle stared at his friend with wary eyes. Like an observer taking notes of every actions of his subject. Ial found this creepy.

"W-Why are staring at me like that?"

"May I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Is that girl pretty?"

"Hmm…well when I looked at her, she was surprisingly attractive." Ial answered while trying to recall the last events.

"Are you interested in her?" Kyle asked mockingly. Depending on his answer he can make an inaccurate hypothesis. But Ial didn't notice it.

"Yes."

"…" Kyle was speechless. He just stared his friend. Then his expression suddenly shifted into a wide grin. And then laughed.

"Then you fell for her!"

"Huh?"

"And you're having problems because we soldiers are not allowed to take women. And you're starting to have doubts of your loyalty. R I G H T?" Kyle said with a very taunting tone that it makes Ial irritated.

"Such stupidity. I'm just interested of her because she's such a mysterious girl."

"That's the other definition of falling in love. The girl seems so mysterious that you want to know everything about her."

"Stupid!" Ial was really irritated that he just decided to sleep.

"Just sleep already, we're gonna have our training tomorrow." Ial laid down facing to the other side and closed his eyes.

"'Kay!" Kyle also laid down and decided to sleep.

Still Ial can't sleep so he opened his eyes.

_Love, huh?_

* * *

><p>Morning comes and the rays of the suns seem to burn into the sight of the people. The soldiers were already out and lined perfectly at the field.<p>

"Ah,ah. What's the reason of this gathering early in the morning." Kyle lazily exclaimed as he yawned.

"It's training remember?" Ial answered still irritated at his friend.

"Oh, yeah right. I forgot."

"But it's strange." Ial concluded.

"Huh? What's strange?"

"It's a training for soldiers but why is there some civilians?" Ial turned his sight to the people standing on the other side. He also noticed that the people seem to be looking for someone to appear.

"Maybe they want to see the training of us handsome soldiers." Kyle said flippantly.

Ial was already way too irritated that he glared at him.

"It's a joke, a joke! Haha."

Ial just turned away and returned to his original pose. But he heard some soldiers talking.

"Did you hear it? The main reason of this gathering was not actually training."

"Seriously? Then what is it?"

"It was just a rumor but they say that Erin is in the castle."

"Erin? As in the girl who used to be the number one harp player here in Ryoza?"

_Harp player? _

When Ial heard that, his eyes suddenly widened.

"Yes. Not just that. They said that she's gonna appear for the first time."

"I can't wait for that."

"Oi, oi. It's just a rumor."

"Yeah, I know. But what if it's true?"

_Harp player? Do they mean- no that can't be. She's not the only one who can play harp. Even I can do it._

While Ial was talking to himself, he's not aware that their superior was already on the balcony of the castle. He just came back to reality when the crowd suddenly bursted in shout and screams.

"W-What is it?"

"They're here." Kyle answered.

The first who appeared is a guy wearing a blue robe and holding a rose. He has a shoulder-length blonde hair and a (fake) gentle smile.

"Kyaa! It's Damiya-sama! Just as rumor says, he's handsome." One of the girls among the civilians exclaimed.

"But, I also heard that he's such a womanizer." The other girl said

"Eeeeehhh?"

The second who appeared was a tall dark man. Wearing an armor similar to a soldier but there are few garments in his clothes that he's a high ranking noble. Ial immediately recognized him because he was none other but Hagal, his superior.

The third one was a sturdy looking one. He's also one of a soldier but his armor is different. It was like a uniform of a high-ranked noble from another part of the country.

"It's Nugan-sama. He's handsome but he's not my type due to his gloomy expression." Again, one of the girl said.

"Your right." The other one agreed.

The fourth person who arrived was also strong looking man but he has a bright expression and kind-looking. He was also wearing the same Nugan was wearing.

"Uwah, uwah, uwaaaahhh! It's Shunan-samaaaa!"

"Kyaaaa~ Shunan-sama!"

All of sudden, almost all of the girls were on rampage due to Shunan's appearance.

"Shu-Shunan-sama, . . . . . .he's totally my type!" The same girl a while ago was in paronoia again.

"But I also heard that Shunan-sama is engaged to the princess." The other one said.

"WHAAATT? Oh no! My Ooji-sama!"

"Kora! Shut up! Everyone can hear you!" The other girl scolded the girl.

"Ah, ah. Girls." Kyle, muttered.

Lastly a person appeared, not a man but a girl. She has a pair of bright jade eyes and shoulder-length grass-colored hair.

As the girl slowly reveals herself, Ial also slowly widened his eyes.

Then, the crowd suddenly got loud.

"It's Erin!"

"Erin-chan!"

The crowd welcomed her with a very heartwarming praises.

A very wide but gentle smile was formed on the girl's face.

"Everyone!" The girl spoke.

"I am Erin! Nice to meet you all!"

Then the crowd grew louder. But Ial remained silent, eyes still widened.

_It's that girl! It's her!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay guys, I'M ANGRY! Angry for not getting a single review!


End file.
